


You Don't Need Eyes to Feel

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh





	You Don't Need Eyes to Feel

**Title** : You Don't Need Eyes to Feel  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : NC-17 for sexual situations  
 **Summary** : Temporarily blinded, Ianto realizes his other senses are heightened while Jack has a little fun with him  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Warnings** : Smut, slightly PWP.  
 **Notes** : Written for loss of vision at [](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) (2nd Card). It's been a while singes I've written the smut, so I might be a little rusty. 

 

  
**_You Don't Need Eyes to Feel_ **

 

Temporarily blinded by a piece of alien tech that had fallen through the rift, Ianto sat on the edge of his bed swaying as he tried to hear the sounds from street below. He surmised it had to be the middle of the night because no sounds made it up to his window.

Then something tickled the edge of Ianto's nose and he let out a soft moan. The mix of scents that is uniquely the one person who has made this impossible time only slightly manageable. "Jack?" he breathed out, trying to pinpoint where the other man was.

"Right here," Jack whispered as his hands framed Ianto's face, lightly caressing the slight bump formed when the device fell on Ianto's forehead and then it emitted a brilliant flash that left the once impenetrable blue eyes with a hazy film over them.

Owen said once the film broke down there was no reason that Ianto should not regain his sight. The doctor had wanted to observe Ianto at the hub but with some forceful arm-twisting from Jack, Owen agreed to let Ianto stay at home as long as Jack watched the younger man and made sure that strenuous activity was kept to a minimum. It was Owen's tactful way of saying 'Don't shag your brains out.' Plus, the doctor would be calling several times a day and stoping by in the morning for an examination.

"Good," Ianto leaned forward until his face landed on Jack's chest. That is when he smelt it; the worry, the lust and desire, the love, the calming and even the marking of his territory. Was it possible for each type of pheromone to have his own distinct scent that Ianto was picking up on or was it just a figment of his imagination?

"Oh, you are a naughty boy, Jack. Are you marking me as your property so no one else dares to pick me up?" Ianto laughed for the first time since this mini-nightmare began.

"Um, no!" Jack was never a good liar. "Maybe just a little. I see the looks you get when we go out to the pub. I was never good at sharing. I don't want to share you. So what else does your nose pick up?" His lips lightly brushed against Ianto's wondering if the sensations were any different without sight.

"You had onions at lunch and didn't brush your teeth afterwards." Ianto slid his arms around Jack's waist and pulled him down onto the bed with him.

"What else?" Jack laughed as his lips found the most sensitive spot on Ianto's neck, which elicited a throaty moan from its target.

"You are worried about me."

"Goes without saying. I'm always worried about you. What else?" Jack's fingers deftly pulled Ianto's shirt over head and tossed it across the room. His fingers danced across the toned shoulders of the younger man, his tongue trailing not too far behind.

Ianto moaned as the sensations were bought to new levels they had never been bought to before. His fingers dug deeply into the sheets. Every inch of him, inside and out, felt like it was on fire and only Jack had the power to extinguish it.

"I didn't quite catch that," Jack whispered as his mouth found innovative things to do with Ianto's ear. His grin grew as he felt his lover tremble with desire with every little nip, every little suckle.

"Take them off," the aroused man begged his boyfriend to free his lower half from any and all clothes.

"Anything you want." Jack pushed Ianto to a lying down position and placed a trail of kisses starting at the base of his neck and taking a detour to tease Ianto's nipples with tongue and teeth.

"Damn you," Ianto arched toward the source of the sensations that were driving him crazy. He was sure there was a noticeable wet spot on the front of his sweatpants from Jack working his magic. His cock begged to have attention paid to it, preferably by Jack's mouth.

"No more teasing," the blind man whimpered as Jack's tongue dipped into his navel. The waves of lustful pheromones seeped into Ianto's pores, causing it to feel like Jack's tongue simultaneously stimulated every nerve ending.

"As you wish," Jack deftly pulled off the rest of Ianto's clothes. He knew his lover would not last long in his current state of arousal.

First Jack ran his finger over the head of the Welshman's penis, coating his own fingertip in precum. Followed by his fingers running up and down the shaft, enjoying the moans coming from Ianto and his hips bucked crying out to be touched.

Ianto whimpered and clutched at the sheets not happy that Jack was still teasing him.

"Patience my sexy one," Jack dug his fingers into Ianto's hips to keep him from moving too much. Jack took in the view for a couple of seconds, relishing in what a work of beauty the man beneath him was.

Jack finally gave in and gave Ianto exactly what he wanted. His mouth enveloped Ianto's throbbing member, his tongue swirling around the heated skin. Jack was encouraged to move quicker as Ianto's pleasurable moans filled the room.

Ianto threw his head back as his hips thrusted into his lovers mouth. The pressure in his stomach built quickly exploding into his most intense orgasm to date. Ianto panted as the waves of bliss rippled through his body and lasted what seem like an eternity. He did not notice Jack cleaning him up and then moving and laying next to him.

"You don't have to say anything. The look on your face says it all," Jack grinned and ran a hand over Ianto's chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat beneath him.

Ianto turned his head toward Jack's voice and reached out for his other hand. Ianto sensed his partner's unease, "Everything will be okay, Jack. Just you wait and see. Yeah, I know bad choice of words from the blind man," he laughed.

"Shouldn't I be the one reassuring you?" Jack asked, taking Ianto's hand and brushing the knuckles across his lips.

"Maybe," Ianto said with a cocky grin. "But we are together and that's all that matters right now."  
  



End file.
